Jealously on the Battlefeild
by Silent Kill Z
Summary: Ash has fallen for a girl who seems to be his counterpart. Iris is jealous of this and is trying to change his mind. But little does Ash know, his lover has a boyfriend and her boyfriend is his rival! *Discontinued due to lack of reviews*


I wanna make this! Tell me what you think! I have no idea how old they are so Ash and Iris are 16 and Cilan is 17. Enjoy! Hope you don't mind the pokemons I made up.

.

.

.

.

.

Ash, Cilan and Iris exited the plane. "So this is the Village of Dragons. The place you were born." Ash asked Iris. "Yes, this place and the pokemon here inspired me to become a Dragon Master." She smiled. "Cool, well its...a little old don't you think?" He shrugged. "OLD! WHAT DO YOU MEAN OLD?!" Iris shouted at him. "I mean look at it! It doesn't seem to have any excitement to it." He said stepped back, Pikachu stood on his shoulder shaking his head. "Your such a kid. Everything has to be exciting for you! Grow up!" She shouted. He frowned at her. "Whats wrong with you guys? You weren't doing this earlier." Cilan said. "Come lets go to a hotel before some thing else happens."

Iris saw a paper bag that was full of popcorn on the ground move. "THAT BAG MOVED!" She squealed. Ash look at her and rolled his eyes as she hided behind Cilan. Ash inched his hand to it slowly then gently pulling it down. It was a pokemon...

It was a Pikachu!

"Wow another Pikachu! Thats rare! How did it get into the village of Dragons!" Iris questioned. Cilan observed it carefully. "Its a female." "How do you know?" Ash asked. "Pikachu has red cheeks, this one has pink. Also the edges of his ears are black and hers is dark brown... also it a bow on her ear." He explained. Pikachu hopped down and looked at her. Ash took out his... thingy (Forgot whats its called). "Pikacha the mouse pokemon, it has static electricity which allows it uses to use lightening bolts. Its just like the Pikachu pokemon, but is a lot more hot tempered." The device said. "So its not a Pikachu, its a Pikacha. It sounds familiar, but I haven't seen one before." Iris said as she stepped up to the pokemon and touch its head lightly. Pikacha frowned and shocked her. Iris hair stuck up everywhere. "Ok...Last time I'm touching a new pokemon. Where is its trainer anyway? Does it even have one?" She said trying to fix her hair. "I don't know." Ash said and bent down next to the pokemon. "Are you lost?" He said. She looked at him for a bit then faced away from him with an attitude. Pikachu walked up to her and started talking to her. She soon looked at Pikachu and took a moment. Pikacha finally smiled and hoped on Ash's shoulder and Pikachu on the other. "Oh, she likes Ash, but hates me." Iris whined. Ash ignored her and figured the pokemon was lost. "Ok, lets go fined her trainer." Ash said to them. They ran off asking everyone about the pokemon.

They stopped in front of the hotel. "Everyone said she wasn't there pokemon or they were trying to steal her." Ash pouted. They walked inside the hotel. As they did so, Pikacha's ears piped up and ran to a girl at the counter. She had long spikey black hair, hazel eyes, and zags on her cheeks. She wore neon green gloves, a black tank top, a jacket like Ash's only with short sleeves and wasn't as long and made her stomach visible, a blue short flowy skirt with a red belt, white and red hat, black socks that reached her knees and red high tops. "Have you seen a pokemon around her? I think mine ran off." The girl asked the man at the counter. "No. Shouldn't your pokemon be in a pokey ball? Your such a unrespesponsable bitch." The man shook his head. The girl's eyes widened then glared. "I should get you fired for that!" "Are you getting a room lady, if not just leave." He said. "You know what..." She shot him a middle finger and turned around. As she did Pikacha jumped onto her. "Pikacha!" She shouted and hugged it. "Who found you?" The girl asked in confusion. "Us." Ash said waving to get her attention. "Well thank you and we better get going. See ya!" The girl was heading towards the door. "Wait!" Ash jumped in front of her. "YOu didn't tell me your name." He smiled. "I'm sure she is not interested in little kids and is really busy at the moment. Sorry for the hold up lady! Go on!" Iris told her. "I'm 16 you don't have to call me lady. My name is Angel and you are?" She asked Ash. "I'm Ash and thats Cilan over there. I'm training to become a Pokemon Master!" He said. "Awesome! I'm going to be a eletric type master." She grinned. "This is Pikachu." He said looking at the pokemon on his shoulders. "This is Pikacha! Wow, its awesome to see another Pikachu." "Well, you both can continue communicating. Iris and I are going to get our rooms." Cilan said.

"Cilan, they've been talking for hours! Don't you think its strang how much they look alike and have so much in common!? I don't trust her." Iris pouted and sat on the bed. "Calm down. She seem pretty desent to me. Why are you so upset?" He asked unpacking his things. Iris sighed. "Can I tell you something?" She asked looking really serious. "Anything." He sat next to her. "I -I think I'm inlove with Ash and seeing them together made me kind of jealous.." She looked embrassed. "Look Iris, I'm sure he fells the same. Don't push him into loving you ok? Get to know him alittle, it'll make you feel much better." She smiled and hugged Cilan. "Thanks Cilan!" She ran out the door. "No problem." He said resuming unpacking.

Iris peeked into the lobby in time to see Angel kiss Ash on the cheek and Ash blushed. Iris frowned at the sight and walked in. "Ash! I'm sorry about everything. I wanna know if we can go to the movies and I'll pay. Its just so you can forgive me." Ash gave her a sad smile. "Sorry Iris, I just asked Angel to go. Maybe next ime and I accept your apology." She pouted a little. "Well Cilan got us 2 rooms and he wants one for himself. We are going to share." She lied. She had a plan to chram Ash this night and mabye even sleep with him. "Um..." He looked down at the floor. "We'll I have to go and check out another hotel. That guy there is a ass." She said and put Pikacha on her head. "Wait! You can talk a room we rented!" Ash quickly suggested. "NO!" Iris shouted. "I mean are you sure she should share with Cilan? He doesn't like her! And her told me to not be around her." She felt guiltly saying that. "Ok, she'll share with me." Ash said. Before Iris could say anything, Ash grabbed Angel's bags and ran off. "Wait!" Angel ran after him. Iris sighed and started crying. "Don't stand there! Go get his dick you whore! I quit on making prostitute leave the hotel! Just quiet your moans ok!?" The grumpy guy at the counter shouted at her. "Whore don't cry! They speard their legs and fly!" He shouted. "I am not a prostitute nor whore!" She ran off. The guy at the counter sighed. "I really need to get laid."

Ash, Angel, Pikachu and Pikacha were in on room together. "So, when are we going?" Angel asked. "After I finish unpacking." He said. She sat on her bed and turned on the T.V. A knock was heard at the door. "I'll answer it." Ash said. Angel started continuing unpacking for him. Ash opened the door and saw Iris on the wall in her bra and panties. He closed the door. "Iris? D-" He was interrupted with lips pressed onto his own. She tried to enter his mouth, but he didn't allow it. He pushed her roughly away. "Oh Ash! I love you so much! I-I-I can't help my self! I had to... I have to! Shes stealing you from me!" She went at him again, forcing a kiss on his lips and trying to pull off his shirt. "Come on Ash! Please!" She was pushed onto the ground this time. "I'm not interested in you Iris I'm sorry... Pushing you down was a accident by the way..." He left her there and left. Iris sat there crying and got up and ran into her room. Good thing Axeu and Cilan were sleep. She got into bed and sobbed into the pillow. 'I won't give up!'

Ash and Angel were seating at the movies watching 'Last Kind Words'. Pikachu and Pikacha were sitting in their trainer's lap asleep. "Thanks for the invite Ash." Angel smiled. "I've always wanted to see this!" Ash smiled at her."Yea..." "Whats wrong?" She pouted. "Iris was at the door..." He said looking down at Pikachu. "And.." She encouraged him to continue. "She had no clothes on and tryed to rape me..." He siad looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Oh... Well thats too bad. I really started to fall for you." She smiled at him and then looked at the cedits on the screen. "You were?" He looked at her completely. "Yea, but it seems its too late." "No! I don't love Iris that way. I really want you." He says to her. She smiles at him and kisses him on the lips softly. Ash felt her smile while she did so she open her mouth alittle. He took the opporitutity and slid his touge into her mouth. The kiss turned from passionate to hunger and lustful. Angel knocked off Ash's hat and ran a hand throw his hair and grabbed a handful. Ash moaned and pressed his lips to hers harder and pulled her hair. Pikachu shifted and they stopped and took deep breaths. "That was amazing...but I shouldn't be doing this." Angel said pouting. Ash looked confused. "Why?" She looked at him and sighed. "I have a boyfriend." He looked shocked. 'seriously?' he thought. "Who?" He said as if he was offended. "A guy named Trip." She said looking down. Ash's eyes widened in horror.

.

.

.

.

.

**Should I continue? Plz review atleast 5 times to encourage me plz! Cya!**


End file.
